Silent Love
by KandyHawes
Summary: when the quiet 23 year old Shiloh Fitzgerald attends her best friend's wedding where she meets Mark Calaway, attracted to him but scared of him, can she work through her past and allow herself to become close to him?
1. Prologue

Watching my husband sleep at night is among some of my favourite things to do. It is the only time that he is completely relaxed; the only other time that he is this relaxed is when he is at our home with me and his children. Travelling after all these years had taken its toll on him even though he was used to it. You see, I am married to Mark Calaway, known to the wrestling world as the Undertaker. To me though, he's just Mark. I met him 3 years ago through my best friend Emily. I've known her since I was 7 years old, she herself was 8. She married one of Mark's best friends and co-worker, Glenn Jacobs, AKA Kane. It was at their wedding that we met.

Meeting Mark had saved my life in more ways than one. I had been a shy 23 year old who hadn't said a word to anyone since I was 10. I had found myself trapped in a never ending routine which never deviated. I did the same thing every day. I'd get up in the morning, make eggs for breakfast, shower and then leave for the restaurant owned by Emily's parents on Queen Street. Candice and Murray Armstrong allowed me to work there; I would clean and help with the cooking. It was the only job that I could get other than being the assistant to a local photographer; all I did for her was run and fetch coffees and such so it wasn't much of a job, although it paid well.

When I met Mark all of that changed. I had watched wrestling a few times with Emily when she was in town visiting, seeing as she started travelling with Glenn as soon as they were engaged. The result of this was that I had seen Mark in the ring two or three times and when I actually got to meet him the day before the wedding he scared the hell out of me. The size of him compared to myself had made me think about just how easily this man could hurt me, even though I knew that he wouldn't because of everything that Emily had told me about him. When she had seen the look on my face after he had walked off to help Glenn she had told me to think of him as a giant teddy bear with an attitude. This was pretty much the same way she saw Glenn, and who was I to argue? Glenn really was a teddy bear, just without the biker attitude.


	2. Chapter 1

_3 years earlier_

Walking through the busy airport I tried to pick out Emily from the crowd, I assumed that she would have Glenn with her, which would make it easier to spot her, I'd just have to get through the crowd that would surround him and even with the crowd I should be able to see him. It was because of him that I was here anyway. The photographer I work for had to "let me go" last month because business was slow. Losing that job meant that I couldn't afford to fly down here to Tennessee and I had to write an email to Emily telling her that I wouldn't be able to make it, and boy did I feel bad about it. The next day however I got an email from Glenn telling me how upset she was and that she had pretty much cried all night until he managed to calm her down and get her to sleep. He also informed me that I would be flying down anyway because he was going to pay for it and that it was important for me to be there, mainly because of the fact that I was her best friend, practically her sister and her parents refused to come to the wedding because they didn't like Glenn and so she needed some support.

I was just about to give up looking for her; I had been looking for 10 minutes so far, when I heard a familiar squeal that could only belong to one person and one person only. I turned to look towards the sound and broke into a grin before I was enveloped in a hug. "My Shy! I can't believe you're really here!" I nodded, agreeing with her because I really couldn't believe I was there and returned her hug. When we pulled apart I was finally able to get a good look at her, it had been a year since I'd seen her and I wanted to know if she changed at all. She had let her hair grow out again and it was back to its original chocolate brown colour. She was more toned, obviously she had been working out with Glenn, and she looked happier than I had ever seen her. In other words, she looked great.

"So, how was your flight?" I made a so-so motion with my hand and then realized that I didn't see Glenn anywhere and started looking around for him before nudging Emily giving her a look clearly asking where Glenn was. "Looking for Glenn? He had to go to the little boy's room. We got here an hour early and he apparently drank too much water. He should be back soon; the stupid washroom is on the other side of the damn airport." I smiled and nodded. We made our way to pick up my bag from baggage claim and quickly found my one bag, I only needed the one because of my carry-on plus I didn't expect to be here long. After I had my bag Emily pulled me outside to Glenn's truck and pulled out her phone to send him a text letting him know that we were waiting outside, we couldn't get in the truck without him because he had the keys.

Not even two minutes later Emily spotted Glenn walking towards us and pointed him out, not like it would take much pointing because he was extremely easy to see. "Well there's another short one I need to keep an eye on." He said when he got to us before pulling me into a hug. When he let me free I gave him a big smile. He was one of the few men that I felt safe near and that I wasn't scared of. Men scared me in general; I had really never met a decent one other than Murray and Emily's older brother Dale.

Glenn let us in the truck and took my bags from me to put in the back while Emily and I waited patiently. She babbled on constantly about the wedding and about how happy she was that I was there. She informed me that her brother and two sisters, Kelly and Kayli, had managed to get a flight down as well and had been in town about a week and would be leaving two days after the wedding. I know that meant a lot to her since her parents wouldn't come. As loving and caring as her parents were they just didn't approve of Glenn and they showed it, whether Glenn was around or not they didn't care. They insulted him for his career and that fact that he was more than 10 years older than her. I really didn't see the problem.

Glenn treated Emily like she was a queen. He spent as much time as he could with her and since they had become engaged she travelled with him, acting as his assistant. When they weren't together however, like when he went overseas, he called everyday and when he came home he generally brought her back something as a souvenir, sometimes clothing, jewellery or a figurine of some sort. I listened carefully as Emily continued on until she mentioned that one of Glenn's friends were staying at the house as well, this worried me a little. It got worse when she mentioned which friend it was, Mark Calaway, the Undertaker, the man who even just on television scared the hell out of me, how was I supposed to stay in a house with the man?

I think Emily noticed because she looked back at me and smiled. "Mark isn't a bad guy Shy; he's really great, a teddy bear like Glenn here." Glenn started laughing at this and I knew why. By looking at Mark, the last thing anyone saw was a teddy bear and even though I'd never met him I knew that was true. That man was dangerous from what I could tell, most men were. It had been hard enough for me to trust Glenn but it had happened. But I would take Em's word for it, if he was a good guy then I'd see how it went, the worst case scenario was that I avoid him the whole time I was there.

About 10 minutes later we arrived at what I assumed was their house. It was a nice two story brick home with a long drive way leading up to it. We got out of the truck and before I could grab them myself Glenn took my bags and took them inside while Emily and I made our way slowly inside the house with me looking around everywhere. Walking in the house the first thing I saw was the staircase leading upstairs and then a doorway leading to what I assumed was the living room and when Emily guided me through I knew I was right. There was a leather couch set, including a lazy boy and a large television. There were also cherry wood tables around the room as well as two book cases and photos on the wall of Glenn and Emily together, an older couple who I assumed were his parents as well as both of them with some friends including a photo of Glenn, Emily and I from the last time we were together.

I was so preoccupied with looking around the room that I didn't notice the big dark haired man with piercing green eyes sitting on the couch watching the game highlights from the night before. "Okay Shy, this is our friend Mark, Mark this is Shiloh Fitzgerald, my best friend since I was 8." I watched the big man stand and could have done one of two things; the first was run and hide. Or I could be brave and stay still and meet the man being polite, I chose option two. I held my hand out to shake his and thought that I was doing very well, until he spoke to me in what I knew was a Texas accent. "Nice to meet you Shiloh, Emily talks about you all the time." I could only cast him a shy smile, wishing once again that I could find it in me to talk.

I looked to Emily to help me out, he may be intimidating but I didn't want to seem rude. "It's alright Shy, he knows you don't talk." I nodded and smiled once again and Emily proceeded to show me the rest of the house, ending with my room beside her and Glenn's and across the hall from Mark's, who I have to admit, Emily was right he didn't seem as scary in person but still I was cautious. About an hour later we were eating dinner and off to the wedding rehearsal. I was not in the wedding however I was happy to go with them. The main reason for me not being in the wedding was because of how shy I was and the fact that Kelly and Kayli were here so they would stand up for Emily while Dale and Mark stood up for Glenn. Throughout the rehearsal I felt like I was being stared at and when I looked up I caught Mark just as he looked away.

The rehearsal had taken about an hour and by the time we were finished everyone was tired. Glenn, Mark and Dale were going to stay at Glenn's parent's house for the night while all of us girls stayed at their house, mainly because it would be easier for them to drive over than it would be for Emily to in her dress. We went to bed early that night, we had to be up early and Emily was a nervous wreck anyway, especially when the weather man on the news said that there was a chance for rain in the morning, for the record, the wedding is outside in the backyard.

The next day was hectic and full of excitement, four hours after we got up, which was at six, we were all outside and ready for this wedding. This had to be one of the most exciting things in my life right now, the wedding of my best friend, Emily Armstrong to the love of her life Glenn Jacobs. Everyone who knew the two of them knew that they were completely devoted to each other, practically connected at the hip. It's kind of funny looking at her and Glenn together, she only just comes to his chest...wonder how that works out in bed...anyway back on the topic of the wedding. It was a beautiful day here in Tennessee, perfect for the outdoor wedding.

All of the guests were sitting on some very comfortable black chairs under a tent in their backyard and what a beautiful backyard it was. Emily had always had a knack for gardening and so she had the backyard looking amazing. Currently Emily was standing in front of everyone in a simple ivory strapless dress which was floor length and had a corset which had crystal beading. Add on the sweeping train and she looked amazing and had never looked better in my opinion. The smile on Emily's face never left as she stared up at Glenn as she recited her vows, vows that she wrote herself I might add, while she cried, hell even I'm crying.

Before I knew it I was applauding them along with everyone else while Glenn and Emily shared their first kiss as husband and wife. I think even Glenn was crying, I'm not sure he cares though he's too wrapped up in his wife. I smiled at them both as they walked passed me making their way towards the main part of the garden where the pond was for photos. While they were taking pictures I was going to make my way over to the hall for the reception, mainly so that I was out of the way and so that I wasn't late like I so often was.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I started university in September and haven't really had a moment of peace since. I feel really bad about not updating; I hope you forgive me! Anyway I noticed I messed something up in the last chapter saying that they woke up at 6, I meant to say 10 so the wedding takes place at 2 in the afternoon, I will change it on there later but for now you get a head's up. Also I am posting another story its Glenn and Emily's story and is called "Through the Flames". Now on with the chapter! Hope it's long enough!**

I tried to sneak away, really I did. The wedding party had been lined up for their pictures, all eyes on them and yet still someone noticed when I started to walk towards the front of the house, trying to figure out how I was going to get to the hall when I didn't have a car and couldn't call a taxi, its hard to call for one when you cant talk. I swear they need a texting service, it would work out much better for me, plus maybe then they'd never get the addresses wrong. To my displeasure, or was it pleasure? Mark was the one who spotted me from his position beside Glenn, and he quickly pointed the fact that I was "running away" out to him.

Emily frowned at me and broke out of the pose that the photographer was trying to get them all organized into, telling the photographer to deal with the groomsmen photos as well as to get a few of Glenn with his parents, Anne and Thomas. By the look she was giving me I knew not to move, for if I did I would face the wrath of Emily, which I have only witnessed once before and that was when one of the guys from our high school was picking on me because I didn't talk. "Where do you think you're going?" I really hated it when she asked me a question that required more than a yes or no question. Since I had no way of actually answering her I just shrugged and pointed towards the direction I knew that hall was in. "What and miss getting pictures taken? I think not missy! You are staying right here, I want pictures with ALL my sisters." I tried to protest, giving her a look that clearly said, "I really would rather not". However, as she usually does she effectively ignored me, dragging me along and standing me beside Anne, who looked rather amused.

"Well at least we know she knows how to get what she wants, she definitely will not let my boy push her around, not that he ever would, I think he'd rather die than try to tell her what to do." I only smiled and nodded, its not like I could do anything else. I hadn't actually met Anne before and I didn't know if she knew that I didn't, well, couldn't actually respond to her by speaking. As a matter of fact the only people here that I actually knew besides Emily and Glenn were Emily's brother and sisters, although I supposed you could say that I knew Mark now, even though it had only been for about a day. "You're quite shy aren't you?" Anne was questioning me; this was not something I really needed. I made a so-so motion with my hand and tried to figure out a way to make her see that I really couldn't say anything, really wishing I had a piece of paper or something I could write on.

I guess the photographer was done with the groomsmen because I got the scare of my life when I felt a large hand on my shoulder, while on is the operative word, it was more like enveloped my shoulder. "Anne, this is Shiloh, Emily's best friend from home." It was Mark of course, which made me almost jump out of my skin, seeing my reaction he removed his hand with a small smile and I moved away slightly, this man completely unnerved me, while one part of me wanted to get to know him. Looking over at Anne I saw that something seemed to click in her brain and her hazel eyes lit up. "Oh I'm sorry dear, Emily told us so much about you. I didn't even think that you could be the best friend she always talks about." I smiled and felt the heat ignite on my face; yes I was definitely blushing.

I believe that Mark knew I was uneasy around him; he had backed up a little to give me my space, keeping a small smirk on his face. This only unnerved me a little more and I shifted away a little more. This put me within grabbing distance of Glenn, who when the photographer was done with one set of photos, grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards himself and Emily. "C'mon Shorty, wouldn't want to leave you out now would we?" Emily seemed to get a kick out of this and made me suffer through getting pictures taken, something I hated more than anything, however it was her day and I wasn't about to let her down.

The next two hours passed by in a blur, there were several different sets of photos taken, some of Emily with Anne and Thomas, some with all of them plus Glenn, there were a lot taken just of him and Emily. Some only had the bridal party; some were only the groomsmen. There were even a few taken of myself with Emily, Dale, Kayli and Kelly, plus a few of all of us with Glenn. When they were finally done taking pictures everyone got into cars to head over to the reception hall. I had hoped to maybe tag along with Dale and his sisters, however Emily had grabbed me and basically handed me off to Mark and told him to look after me. I tried to get her attention; I really didn't want to ride with him, because while I had already admitted that he wasn't as scary in person he still scared me.

Of course no one paid attention and before I knew it, Mark was leading me to his truck. He opened the passenger door and helped me in before moving on to his own door. While he was buckling up I was sitting with my hands in my lap looking at the floor of the truck. "Something interesting on the floor Princess?" Princess? Where in the world did that come from? I looked at him and found him staring at me; I shook my head with a small smile and turned to look out the window while he pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. If this wasn't awkward I don't know what is.

Things were quiet for a few minutes before I chanced turning to look at him. Since he was focused on the road I was able to get a good look at him. He had his hair pulled back out of his face and the suit he was wearing fit him very well. He had taken off the suit jacket and set it in the seat between us, which allowed me to watch the muscles of his arms ripple as he kept in control of the vehicle, which I really appreciated. Allowing my eyes to drift upwards towards his face again I could see that he was concentrating on the road but was relaxed at the same time. Just then he happened to turn his head towards me, causing me to turn away, feeling my face heat up. I turned once again to look out the window, watching the scenery pass by. Soon enough we arrived at the hall, before I had even managed to take my seatbelt off Mark was out of the truck and at my door. He waited long enough for me to get my belt off and then he grabbed my hand, helping me out of the truck. He guided me into the hall, never letting go of my hand, something that should have bothered me, but for some reason it didn't, in fact it felt right. I couldn't get over the fact that someone I was so scared of gave me no reason to fear him. Ok so he still scared me but it was mainly the fact that I seemed I wasn't as scared of him as I was most men.

"Lets go find you a table shall we?" Emily and Glenn had decided to let their guests sit wherever they wanted that way no one ended up sitting near someone they didn't want to be near. Mark seemed to be leading me towards where Emily and Glenn would be sitting with the wedding party and Glenn's parents. Mark slung his jacket over one chair and helped me take off the light jacket I had brought along just in case it got cold. He put the jacket over the chair next to his, ignoring my silent pleas, as far as I knew I wasn't supposed to be sitting there. "Don't worry about it, Emily made me promise to look after you, I can do that easier if you're here with me." Emily, of course I should have known. I nodded, its not like I could do anything else. This seemed to please him and so he sat down after he made sure I was sitting. I could feel him staring at me and it unnerved me slightly. I wanted to point this out somehow but it was then announced that Glenn and Emily had arrived, dinner was going to be served and the dance would begin. This could get interesting, considering I had the feeling that Mark would stick close by for the night.


End file.
